


【けつこま】尖帽子和尖耳朵

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 驹沢睡着了，他梦见自己在Moomin的房间里，推开窗就看见Moomin Valley的蓝天白云青草地。不远处有悠扬的口琴声传来，那一定是Snufkin了，Snufkin回来了。他顺着窗口长长的梯子爬下楼，向河岸飞奔过去。在看到那顶小帐篷和旁边绿衣服的人后边跑边喊：“Snufkin！Snufkin！”Snufkin听见喊声，回过头来，大大的尖帽子下露出的是藤谷的脸。“你来啦，Hiromoomin。”
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】尖帽子和尖耳朵

**Author's Note:**

> ヒロムーミン自己说的想看藤谷cosスナフキン，那我就以此为根据来写他的スナフケッタロ吧~

驹沢梦见了冰天雪地的Moomin Valley。Moomin爸爸，Moomin妈妈，还有Little My，都已经进入冬眠了。

为什么只有Moomin还醒着呢？

“Moomin！Moomin！Moomin……”

Snufkin？他还没有出发去南方探险吗？

“如果你过于爱慕一个人，那么你永远都不会真正自由。”

Snufkin没有回头地向南方前进了。Moomin追过去，在桥上望着他走远，直到那个绿色的背影消失在纷飞的雪里。

没关系的，Snufkin不会想错过Moomin Valley的春天的，到那时他就会回到Moomin的身边，他们又可以一起玩了。

只要睡一觉就好，冬天很快就会过去。

“吵架了？”

江川拍驹沢的肩膀，轻声问他，下巴朝藤谷那边偏。

石城跟在后边看着，紧张兮兮的样子。

其实也没什么大事，心情不好说话语气重了点。

驹沢冲他俩摆摆手，示意他们别担心。

他不觉得自己和藤谷之间的关系有那么脆弱，拌两句嘴就会有隔阂了。

不过最近确实经常容易闹不愉快，也不知道这锅该推给水星逆行还是霉运小鬼来背。每当感觉气氛不对劲时两人就及时打住话头，避免越说越上火气，要真的吵起来了，难免还是有点伤感情。

在第一次意识到自己对藤谷产生了真正厌烦的感觉时，驹沢慌乱地淌了好一会儿眼泪。

他一直喜欢藤谷，从16岁开始。

差不多也到倦怠期了吧。

即使后来程度更严重的厌烦感频繁到来，他也几乎麻木了。

要说说藤谷讨人厌的地方他马上就能开始抱怨。

那人就只会在胡闹的时候才亲近过来，一旦自己有点认真的念头了，对方就跟有雷达一样的能察觉出来，又赶紧拉开距离保持关系不越界。时间久了驹沢也懒得再试探了，反正藤谷就是不可能像喜欢恋人那样喜欢自己，不然他们之间早就能出点事了。

而要说藤谷惹人喜欢的地方他却不能立刻作答。

有好多，不知道从哪个开始讲起了。

说起来，藤谷对他的关心应该算是讨人厌的地方还是惹人喜欢的地方呢。

他早就成年了好不好，要怎么生活是自己的自由，藤谷却还常像家长一样对他念念叨叨的，什么总喝酒总熬夜还要不要身体啦之类的，翻来覆去都是那些陈旧的说教，听着就烦得要死。

可这好歹也是种关怀不是？不应该感到开心吗？那人还是在意他的，一想到这点，心情还是得飘一会儿。

不过这段时间藤谷不怎么管他了。

“你算是我的谁啊，我为什么要听你的。”

这种负气的心里话没忍住脱出了口。驹沢当下就反应过来，想顺势开点玩笑糊弄过去，可藤谷竟然露出一副很震惊又受伤的复杂表情，搞得他都懵了，一时语塞，等缓过来时藤谷已经到休息室另一头去了，缩在沙发上看手机，脸色不太好看。错过了时机，就算有想法也说不出来了，驹沢只好跟那人一样闷闷不乐地用手机打发时间。

这回算是真的吵架了吧。

要道歉吗？主动和好？可自己说错了吗？语气冲了点而已。

再说了，和哪门子的好啊……藤谷又不喜欢他，不喜欢的。

所以那人到底是在伤心什么呢？

江川隔三岔五就要问一问，在旁边时刻跟进关注的石城总是那副紧张兮兮睁大眼睛的样子，看着特别像前段时间上映的宠物主题电影里的小狗崽。

驹沢能怎么办，他也很绝望啊。

他模仿藤谷在沙发上蜷缩起来，好像做出相同的姿势就能有什么心电感应了一样。

驹沢睡着了，他梦见自己在Moomin的房间里，推开窗就看见Moomin Valley的蓝天白云青草地。不远处有悠扬的口琴声传来，那一定是Snufkin了，Snufkin回来了。

他顺着窗口长长的梯子爬下楼，向河岸飞奔过去。在看到那顶小帐篷和旁边绿衣服的人后边跑边喊：“Snufkin！Snufkin！”

Snufkin听见喊声，回过头来，大大的尖帽子下露出的是藤谷的脸。

“你来啦，Hiromoomin。”

他变成Moomin了吗？

驹沢低头看自己在溪流里的倒影，样子大体还是人，脑袋上长出了一对白色的尖耳朵，身后长出了尾巴，眼珠子变成蓝色了。

其实还挺好看的，除了肚子变得圆滚滚的这一点。

Snufkin……或者说，Snufkettaro？他伸手来戳Hiromoomin的肚子，边戳边说：“叫你喝那么多还不运动，叫你喝那么多还不运动……”

驹沢就这样听着仿佛被按了复读键的Snufkettaro的声音醒过来，发现没戴帽子的Snufkettaro……不，是藤谷，在戳他的肚子，戳得还挺起劲的，都没意识到驹沢醒来了，嘴里重复着：“叫你喝那么多还不运动，叫你喝那么多还不运动……”

“……你在干什么啊？”

藤谷被突然说话的驹沢吓了一跳，随后而来的是尴尬。

“啊……那个……就……还……挺软的……”

“……就你有腹肌。”

驹沢一拳头招呼过去，藤谷吃痛叫了一声，不服软地报复。两人就这么打闹起来，纠缠成一团。他们打着打着又累了，最后藤谷倒在驹沢身上，一起平复着呼吸。

“けったろ。”

“嗯？”

“你想趴到什么时候……你很重。”

“喔，这样啊。”

这人脸皮简直太厚了，非但不起来，还更加放松身体，像滩泥一样地压下来。

驹沢气得又想伸手打他，但他的手臂也被压着，抬都不怎么抬得起来，也使不上什么力气，只能小范围摆动，捶藤谷的腰。

感觉就跟在撒娇似的。

“别闹了，你快点起来，等下让其他人看到。”

“你和你那些朋友们不也总这样卿卿我我的，还拍照片发推发SNS呢。原来你还会介意别人怎么看吗？”

“藤谷庆太朗你是不是又想吵架！”

藤谷没回答，他稍微撑起身子，和驹沢对上视线。

驹沢的脸红红的，也不知道是又生气了，还是有其他原因。

藤谷微曲着右手的食指中指，用凸出的指节缓慢抚过驹沢的面部皮肤。

驹沢摸不清藤谷想干什么，僵着身子烧着脸，看着这个近得要贴过来的人。

有那么几下子驹沢以为藤谷要吻他了。

藤谷没有，这让他感到说不清的失落。

身上的人收紧了手臂，把他抱住，凑到他耳边说话。

“不吵。不吵了。”

有时候真的觉得自己已经不喜欢你了。

可有时候又会觉得，我真的好爱你啊。

“可是谁说我想要自由了呢。”

“嗯？你在说什么？”

“没什么，刚才想出来的歌词。”

“这样啊……听起来有点寂寞的感觉呢。”

驹沢提起笔，藤谷以为他要把歌词记下来，结果却看见他画了Snufkin和Moomin。

Snufkin闭着眼睛吹口琴，Moomin在一旁笑得眉眼弯弯的，很享受地听着。

这对好朋友静静地坐在一起。他们不需要说话。他们有的是时间。 

藤谷和驹沢用相同的姿势蜷在沙发上，倚着彼此睡着了。

驹沢又梦见了冰天雪地的Moomin Valley。

“Hiromoomin！Hiromoomin！Hiromoomin……”

Snufkettaro？他也一样，要去南方探险吗？那明年春天还会回来吗？

Hiromoomin跑到桥上，那个绿色的身影愈加清晰，穿过纷飞的雪，来到他的面前。

“我不需要自由，Snufkettaro。”

他哪里还有自由呢，他早已经被这个人给困住了。

“Hiromoomin，你的肚子好软。”

“你就没有别的话想跟我说了吗！”

“好吧。我喜欢你。”

“你说什么？你说什么？”

风雪变得更大了，就算近在咫尺，Hiromoomin也还是听不清Snufkettaro的话。

“我喜欢你！我喜欢你！我喜欢你……”

Hiromoomin的尖耳朵、长尾巴、蓝眼珠、圆肚皮消失了，驹沢在那句重复不停的话里逐渐清醒过来。

那刚才到底是Snufkettaro还是藤谷在说话呢？

他分不清楚了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2017.03.05
> 
> 姆明和史力奇的相关梗来源除原作之外，还有姆明官方微博：  
> 其一 https://www.weibo.com/5802743391/Exuw2kcQC  
> 其二 https://www.weibo.com/5802743391/EmHafmxxS


End file.
